villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rowan North
Rowan North is an occultist, former Mercado Hotel employee and the main antagonist of the 2016 supernatural action comedy movie Ghostbusters. He is obsessed with the supernatural as well as his hatred towards others who mistreated him throughout his personal life and sought to achieve revenge and respect by bringing out a series of catastrophic paranormal activities on a mass scale which he strangely calls the "Fourth Cataclysm" via his occult machine which connects the ley lines within the New York area to the Mercado Hotel in Time Square and breaking down the barrier between worlds. He is portrayed and voiced by actor Neil Casey. Biography Rowan North was first seen in the subway line, releasing a ghost there via an occult device he planted there and hid himself, in which the ghost frightened MTA worker Patty Tolan away, who later joined the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters unsuccessfully capture the ghost in the subway line when a train traveled through the subway line. Later, the Ghostbusters are informed that another ghost was released at a live music avenue, unbeknownst to them, which is released by Rowan North, the janitor who worked at Mercado Hotel, via an occult device he planted there. The Ghostbusters captured the ghost successfully in front of hundreds of people, and indirectly, foiled Rowan's plan. Rowan congratulated the Ghostbusters vengefully and planned to release another ghost for the Ghostbusters. He recalled back during his early life, he was bullied by a lot of people and he wanted to get his respect as well as revenge against people who treated him like a dog by planning an apocalypse, with his own occult devices and mirrors full of full angry spirits including those who are like Rowan North as he described, miserable souls who have been cast aside and mistreated by human society in life, and they see the world as if it were nothing but garbage. The Ghostbusters found out Rowan has planted several devices along the leylines which intersects at Mercado Hotel and at Times Square, which is a site with a history of paranormal event. The Ghostbusters go to Mercado Hotel to seek for Rowan, who are informed by the receptionist of the hotel he is in the basement. They go to the hotel basement and find Rowan there, along with occult devices and haunted mirrors which are full of ghosts. Rowan admitted to the Ghostbusters he was the one who is responsible for releasing the ghosts in the subway line and the live music avenue, and also he wanted to get revenge against people who treated him like dirt. He proceeded to deliberately commit suicide by electrocuting himself to death rather than being caught after he finished his words, before Holtzmann turned off his devices. Soon the police arrived, carried away Rowan's lifeless corpse and sealed the hotel basement with police cordons. At home, Erin unwittingly discovered Rowan North's true intention when she studied her own published occult book with Abby and a few pages in her book containing eerie drawings of Rowan and his dangerous plan. It was a part of the plan for Rowan to get himself electrocuted, in order to come back as a powerful ghost and lead the ghosts to launch the apocalypse. Erin was concerned and attempted to contact Abby, but to no avail. Erin rushed to their places to warn Abby about Rowan's whole plan. Meanwhile, Abby was possessed by Rowan and she attempted to throw Holtzmann out of the window to her death, but is swiftly stopped by Patty, forcing Rowan emerging from Abby's body, and possessed Kevin. With Kevin's body, Rowan goes back to his basement by motorcycle, knocks the 2 on-duty police unconscious, reactivates his devices and releases hundreds of ghosts. Soon the police and DHS arrive to the hotel and are subdued when trying to stop Rowan. With the city full of ghosts, the Ghostbusters fight through their way to get to Rowan. After a brief conversation between the Ghostbusters and Rowan, he set Kevin free by unpossessing him, making Kevin almost fall to his death, but Kevin is saved by the Ghostbusters. Patty demands Rowan to go into something cute, and Rowan takes the form of their logo, grows enormous, starts to destroy the city and attempts to kill the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters realize the only way to defeat Rowan is to cause a total protonic reversal, which sends back the ghosts to their own dimension. But to do this, they have to use the Ecto-1's nuclear reactor device, which is on their car. They stop the car with their photon containment laser, in which they create obstacles to the ghosts which are driving their car around and send the car into the portal, in which the plan works, absorbing multiple ghosts back into the portal, as well as Rowan himself, but Rowan holds himself back to prevent getting absorbed into the portal. In order to let Rowan lose his grips, they attack Rowan with their photon laser gun and send him into the ghost dimension, before Abby pushes Erin away and gets taken by Rowan into the portal. Erin jumps into the portal and saves Abby from Rowan by shooting Rowan's hand, sending Rowan to the ghost dimension in the process and getting themselves back to the mortal world. Appearance In his human form, Rowan North is a tall, little bit chubby and brown haired person. In his spirit form, Rowan is a chubby pale ghost with glowing eye sockets and fangs. He wears a red bow tie on his neck. Gallery Rowan_north_(human).png|Rowan North in his human form. Rowan north (ghost).png|Rowan North in his ghostly form. Trivia *Rowan's giant monster form is similar to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the original Ghostbusters, as they are both massive monsters wearing a red accessory around their neck (Stay Puff wears a red neckerchief while Rowan wears a bow tie). *Rowan's ghost form has a similar appearance to Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas, except Rowan was a ghost and Oogie Boogie is a possessed sack made of bugs. *The ghost Rowan eventually becomes is a gigantic and demonic version of the cartoon ghost from the Ghostbusters' logo. *His name means "Ash North", Rowan meaning Ash, and North speaking for itself. Thus, as Ash is often linked with death and destruction, his full name means "Death from the North." This fits with Celtic mythology, as the evil spirits were often said to come directly from the North. *He is very similar to Swan as both were: **Bullied by their peers. **Possessed great intellect yet were dismissed as being underdogs. **Harbored great ambition yet were in lowly positions (student for Swan, janitor for Rowan) **Caused great catastrophes - Swan caused the zombie outbreak, Rowan unleashed destructive ghosts onto Earth. **Both dress in dark clothing. **Both kill themselves to form part of a Satanic ritual. **Both are occultists. **Both eventually become giant monsters which threaten a city, and both are destroyed by the protagonists' sacrifice. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:God Wannabe Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Supernatural Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Giant Category:Immortals Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Undead Villains Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Possessor Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mascots Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Outcast Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Misanthropes Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords